24 Hour Marriage! AU:
by LyxanderBlack
Summary: Marano Kingdom future is doom, and Princess Ally is the only chance so the Kingdom will lead to a bright future, and there only one thing she can do, to marry someone in 24 hour who will it be! ( Suck at Summary, just give it a try )Vote for continuation in poll.
1. 24 Hours!

_This is my first Austin and Ally fan-fiction. I hope you like it_

_This story is base on alternate universe. This story is not suited for you if you don't like OC but its a medieval time so it expected with people._  
_Just give it a try._

_Some things is just created my be_

* * *

_In a far-away kingdom in an alternate universe where the time set on medieval a kingdom name Marano rule the north-eastern area. A rebellious kingdom call the Zatorian. A Zatorian is a mythological animal nobody know how the Zatorian look, they can transform into anything, so no one in the world cannot be trusted. Zatorian spread to the world especially the North-eastern area, that's how the trusted, grace fully looking, cooperative kingdom is now look worse than it ever had, the villages is suffering causing the kingdom reputation looking bad, and there only one thing can help them._

_" Dad, I too young to married someone. " I said feeling sad because of the idea of marrying, I'm still 16 I'm not readying to marry someone but my dad forces me to cause it's the only way, to save our kingdom_

_" This is the only thing we can do, sorry Ally ." said my dad or the king of Marano, better known in the kingdom as King Dawson. That really bugs me. It use just the two of us in the village, but now it's him and the world._

_" How about we just find the Zatorian. " I said feeling sad not because of the marrying idea but because of the that my dad would trade me for the safety of the kingdom._

_" Ally! We all knew how you feel, but this is the only way we can protect our kingdom." said my dad making me sad but he's right all parts of the north-eastern area heard about it that me well marry some prince, for the safety of the kingdom, but I would like to marry someone I like and I will not sacrifice my self for this safety even If the kingdom leaving destroyed, if the kingdom destroyed, me and my dad will live the same way before my dad become king_

_" Okay, Dad." I said and continued my words " but I will find a way, and no one will stop me. " sound high and mighty as I leave the great room and of our few servants greets, hi and hello._

_As I leave the castle, I saw queen Kira. Queen Kira is the 2nd Queen in Shuffer and the wealthiest family in the Northeastern area, and one of the few kingdom that effect least by the Zatorian._

_" Princess Allyen, we had an emergency." said the jester saying that " Queen Kira the 2nd is here " and the news is too late I already saw the Queen before this jester came out._

_" Queen Kira, what are you doing here?" I said pushing the jester off feeling bad and asking the Queen_

_" Princess Ally, Is there nay chance we can talk to King Dawson." said Queen Kira as his royal guards circle him around to protect their Queen_

_" Dad, is in the Great Room, followed me " As we walk to the Great Room silently we hear a loud explosion ( boom )_

_" What's that? "_

_" Queen Kira let's get out of here."_

_" Queen Kira we need to retreat, you to Princess."_

_As Queen Kira and her royal guard run outside another explosion burst out ( boom ). As I run to the great room locked. As I finally unlock the door by the spare key my dad hides in the gargoyle statue. I enter the Great Room and I saw my dad on a pile of bricks, and two people in a ninja outfits escape and purposely leave a scroll._

_As the kingdom finally recognize where the explosion scene, they help my dad get out of the bricks leaving my dad consciousness which my heart race._  
_As the guards pick out the scroll, they threw it right away, making me confuse._

_Dinner - 6:00_

_I was sitting in the Main Table sitting alone, as the servants handed out the feast. As I was eating my ham, one of my few butlers whisper something to me._

_" Princess Allyen someone wanted to talk to Queen Kira ."_

_As I get up walking toward the Guest Room, I saw Queen Kira but now with all four with the Star constitution._

_" Hi there, Princess Allyen. " said the fifth of them bowing their head_

_" It's a nice pleasure of seeing you here, all of you here."_

_" Let's get into business. " said one of the 5 alliance the Red Kingdom. The Red Kingdom the most stable kingdom and the highest protected kingdom without any help from other kingdom. It makes me confuse about the way he said thing but I knew those words are words of truth._

_" King Dawson cannot attend today meeting so we just settle it with Princess Allyen. " said King Red from Red Kingdom._

_" Okay!. " I replied_

_" Yeah! Very sad." Said the five of them mostly Queen Kira._

_" The Kingdom of Marino is very unstable. " said King Merek from Aragon Kingdom smirking._

_" There only one thing to do. " said Queen Milicent Hexham Kingdom and a candidate for the 100th official queen and she's grinning._

_" That Thing is for Princess Allyen to..." said the last member of the Starr Constitution, King Carac from Scots Royalty. As I finally get where this conversation going to. Making me confuse since the Starr Constitution only have 5 members. _

_" Married Someone. " said the fifth of them in unison and I know what I'm gonna do. There is really no choice the four of them staring at me like I'm kind of treasure I don't really know why, there is really nothing special about our kingdom._

_" Okay, I'm gonna married someone." I said gulping and tasting my vomit._

_" You have 24 hours to marry someone so let me suggest my son Prince Rowan " said the Red King leaving and same with the rest of them. Prince Rowan, Prince Tyblat, Prince Yuki, and Prince Shine._

_I wished that I just keep my mouth shut but there no going back. One of these four princes will become my prince, but I don't want to, but now choosing my own foolish words I finally felt how dad feels when he says that I need to marry someone, but now standing in my own words I need to get married by some stranger in one day, how do I supposed to that?. I never knew that choosing someone to love will be so hard._

_My Bedroom_

_I was sitting in my bed thinking who'd to marry but there is nothing to think, I even barely knew who is this prince. As I opened my window feeling the cold air my mind mix up the my dad, the marriage, and the Explosion. It hit me the scroll that the knights threw. As I walk to the Great Room I saw Lazura the silent knight. I open the door the Great Room and it still quite look the same with the 2 holes. I picked up the scroll from the trash and there was nothing on it except for scribbles the only thing I understand was Augustine and a picture of a Crescent moon._

_I tried thinking by what it mean but I can't just solve it, It's the most hardest equation I ever face, and I remember something maybe the word Augustine have another meaning, and maybe the crescent moon is a picture of a kingdom flag._

_I search my dad cabinet and find a book about kingdom, as I look it up. There we're about 1200 kingdoms today, and a __total of 97,000 kingdom from all passes. The Hades Flag, The Constellation flag, The Crescent moon Flag,The Savior ! I found it the Crescent Moon Flag, I read it up and it was very detailed. The Crescent Moon Flag represent the Moon Kingdom, they King and Queen, the moons, and they're son Prince Austin. The Moon Kingdom have a good reputation._

_Austin, Austin, Austin, Augustine. Augustine is another name for Austin, but why did this scroll is pointing to the Crescent Moon Flag, but why?_

_I walk outside and saw the Coach._

_" Johannes, take me to the Moon Kingdom ."_

_" Princess, but it's already late and it's dangerous. "_

_" I don't care" I sit to the carriage with and a flying horse or a Pegasus. As we finally arrive, the gate automatically opened and 10 guards pointed their weapons at me.  
_

_" Guards, It's okay it's just Princess Ally." _

_" Ow! Sorry,Sorry. Princess Ally."_

_" Followed me Princess Ally." said a women wearing a tiara and a green dress. I followed him feeling sure of myself. We pass the long hallway statue all over and a lot of amount of people in this late of day and very fancy furniture, painting of the first king,the Great Sage itself, and more._

_" We finally arrive " as the huge door open, and there was nothing in the Throne Room._

_" Eh!"_

_" Sorry! I'm getting the Royal Family, please wait Princess Ally."_

_I search the room, there was the paintings of the royal family. The Queen wearing a fancy suit and tiara same with the King but the King wearing a golden Crown while their so Prince Austin picture cannot be seen probably because of the dark light. I couldn't unidentified the prince face._

_" Princess Ally,it's really a pleasure to have you here this late at night ." said the Queen itself wearing the same outfit in the picture._

_" The Moon Kingdom, is the place for the marriage contract, right?"_

_" Yes, why."_

_" The Starr Constitution ask me to married someone in one day, but I have hard time figuring it out."_

_" Princess Ally, you're marrying that's wonderful. Who are you marrying."_

_" That's the problem, I can't figure it out."_

_" So, you need my help. It be a pleasure!"_

_" No... I... us.. Eh!"_

_After a long conversation the Queen is getting his son to meet me. It be a miracle since prince's sleep very early, to get some long sleep or something, I don't get it. This prince probably just like the other once I meet. Don't really care about something, they just care for themselves, special they're hair._

_" Hi, there Princess Ally " said the Prince Austin coming out from the door. His hair is a little messy and wearing a fancy suit, and a sword._

_" It's a great pleasure meeting you Prince Augustine."_

_" How's you know? Eh! My real name."_

_" It was just a guess."_

_" I'm so sorry. My real name is ( chuckles ). Princess Ally are you laughing."_

_" No, you're so funny, so where are we going?" I think that this is prince is different from the others. He's not very polite but the way I like, but he's to fancy, especially with his crown._

_" Let's go to the Eden." We walk to the long hallway and to the Eden._

_" Wow!, it's pretty " I said feeling amaze by the plants in a lot of amount._

_" That's great we plant them. Do you what kind of plants they are?"_

_" Yeah!That one is Rosale, the right beside it is Dais-ins, and the other is Sunflowra"_

_" That's not they real name!"_

_" Really?"_

_" The Rosale is known as Rose, the Dais-ins is known as Daisy, and the Sunflowra is known As Sunflower."_

_" That's amazing." Feeling really amaze of how smart the prince and as a Flutter fly passes._

_" I don't know Flutter Fly still exist."_

_" They still exist and we keep them."_

_" But after the war, You still protected them."_

_" Yeah it was dark days, seeing the Flutter fly remind of it happen like it was just yesterday"_

* * *

_Flashback - 11 years ago_

_A new species name Lepidoptera. The first Lepidoptera species was the Flutter fly. The Flutter Fly attracted to pretty plants many people adore them, but it all changed there was another part of the Flutter Fly that they didn't know._

_Wizards, Elves, and magic user even can't explain what's happening. Flutter fly is half Lepidoptera and half Hayott. Hayott or known as Holy Living Ones, or the predecessor of their Archangel and Sephirah._

_The word spread around the world and the people panic, it cause too much trouble and the highest kingdom agree to a war but the Marano Kingdom disagree and the God punish the Marano by reviving the mythological animal Zatorian_

_. That how the Zatorian the predecessor of Lepidoptera. The Zatorian they're main enemy is the Marano._

_A New Animal is born and the successor to Flutter Fly and became known as the butter fly._

* * *

_" The war is focused to the Marano, but the God know that it's not Marano faults and the world forget the war, it was just a false agreement._

_We keep talking and we heard an explosion came out of nowhere ( boom! )._

_" What's that.?_

_" Come one, Princess run!"_

_We run outside the castle and we see an huge looking creature. it was a dragon, or a Zatorian itself._

* * *

_Thanks for reading my first chapter. Along the way there will be changes especially the Flashback, it so let me, I don't what to say but I promise there will be a lot of changes. So keep up. And the creatures name will change but I will let you know and the same thing with the words._

_If you want to change the name or add some character just tell the me in the review ( if I had any )_

_Good Luck ( I think i'm to one to say that ) - - Good Luck To Myself - Applause._

Possible Update is up to you, If I got enough viewers the next update probably in Tuesday. September 2.


	2. Flash Back to the Past!

_Thanks for reading my stories, I would like it if you view._

* * *

_Flash Back To The Past My Friend Trish and Dallas_

_As I told in the last chapter the flash back scene result is change, so I will tell you if it changed. This is my first flashback scene and a little fight scene so I don't really know how to explain it. I hope you like it._

* * *

_Flash Back -10 years ago_

_It was raining with cold droplets of water,while the fog and mist was in the middle of nowhere, The weather was rainy, but the surrounding is spring. Flowers, while butterflies is playing to the cold water. I was crying to find my dad. We we're traveling to a kingdom named De'LaroSa a Kingdom. My dad is an adventurer, he's job is hard._

_" Daddy, Daddy." I sob._

_" Ally, where are you? "_

_" Dad." I saw my dad and run to him crying._

_As we finally arrive at the kingdom, My dad carried me, and the fog and mist is clearing out. I saw a lot of Flowers and villagers pass by with happy smiles, as I finally wide awake I jump to the ground. I followed by dad throughout the castle, the castle have 4 towers, fortress, and a garden like usual, their flag is showing an L sign and the rest of the background is blue._

_" Wow, this place is beautiful." I said wonder by the scenery_

_" Ally, don't touch anything be careful." My dad says same as usual as we entered the castle._

_" Hi, there Mr. Dawson."_

_" You too, King De'Larosa." As I realize it was the king I bow my head._

_" Ally, sit their in the chair don't touch anything, I will come back quickly." My dad said as he follow the King._

_As I quite follow my Dad was a lot of painting, the furniture was fancy. Servants pass me every second. I saw something a girl, whose age is close to mine, by looking at her, She was older than me. By looking at the girl I identified her quickly, it was the princess. She was a little chubby._

_" Hi! Princess." I said._

_" Huh, A Person, do you want to play?." The princess said slyly smiling at me._

_" Really, Sure. I answer quickly and it was the first time a noble ask me to play._

_As we play to the Eden, we played with the dogs. I notice that the Princess is energetic,zealous, and loud. It look like it's the first time the princess play._

_" Let's go to the Butterfly Chamber. said the Princess_

_" Ok!" I replied to the princess as I followed him_

_As we go to the river the bridge destroyed so we take to another part._

_" Eh! I'm gonna fall!" I said as we jumped stone to stone, ( splash ) as I fell to the water._

_" Ally, are you okay." The princess ask and help me out._

_" Yeah, I'm Okay! Are we in the Chamber?" I said._

_" Let's go to the Butterfly chamber." said the Princess and I gladly follow him._

_" Are we here yet?" I ask the princess since it's been 10 minutes since we started walking._

_" Yeah, were here." said the Princess as she remove the giant leaves in her faces._

_" Wow" I say by amazed by the scene there we're a lot of butterflies and flowers, there were people too, they we're painting, fountain and statue are all over the place._

_" Where's the chamber?" I ask the Princess since they are no sign of chambers._

_" Oh, that. By Chamber, I mean the Chapel." said the Princess awkwardly_

_" I thought Chapel is inside the castle?" I ask the princess since i don't get royalty._

_" Some Chapel built outside." said the princess._

_" Where's the Chapel?" I ask._

_" I don't know, I thought it was here." said the Princess confuse about the situation._

_" Well, at least where here, let's just play." I said._

_As the day passed out my dad pick me out and the princess parents. As we start walking out the castle. I heard a familiar voice_

_"Ally." I heard someone says my name, and I turned around, as I realize it was the princess_

_" Princess Tryshen." said my dad greeting. Tryshen that's an interesting name._

_" Princess, what are you doing here?" I ask the princess as she panted, and hand me an object._

_" What's this." As I search the small box_

_" This is for you, it's really fun hanging out with you." said the Princess and gladly accept the gift and thanks her as we completely left the kingdom. Me and My dad starts walking as she carried me, and I opened the small present Princess Tryshen._

_As I opened the present, it was a bracelet with Ally carved on it. I never got something like this, the only accessory I had is this ring from my Mother. As I my dad carried me I slept throughout the tour back to my home village. I saw a boy at my age it was Dallayse. I remember my dream it was small._

_Dream -_

_I was playing with my home town friend Dallayse( explain to the next half of the story). We have a huge argument and got a fight, my mom and Dallas broke the fight and the rest of the story is blur._

_Scream, Crying, and sound are mimicking._

* * *

_Flash Back- 5 years ago_

_It was my 11th birthday and we have a small celebration, we invited our friends. Our town is small, it's called Sonic, it name got from the kingdom king, King Sonic, the king might be a little cruel but if he's in a good mood, there well be a celebration._

_" Dallayse." I wave my hand as my friend entered my house._

_" Just call me Dallas .Okay! By the way happy birthday."_

_" Okay, Dallas." I said teasingly._

_" That's another way to say it." Dallas said as I notice that he's mad._

_" Okay, I'm kidding." I said touching his cheek._

_" Stop it, okay." Dallas said._

_" Ally, it's time for your birthday song." My dad said happily._

_As we sing the happy birthday song, we give the people some breads, and some drinks. We play some activities, everyone was having fun. As we finally get to the last activity we we're play the ' Get the Troll?'. My dad was wearing a Troll, almost._

_" Troll." said someone._

_" Run, Run, Run." someone said, as they run except for the parents._

_As the celebration end, there was an unexpected guest, Princess Tryshen. She look more beautiful than before, it's been 5 years since we meet, I still wearing the gift he gave me. It was golden and now it's a little rusty._

_" Ally?' said the princess as she look to me._

_" Princess Tryshen, what are you doing here? " said my Dad as all the guest leave._

_" Princess, what are you doing here?" I said to the princess as I notice that I surpass her height._

_" We have and emer..." before the princess can finish the sentence there was an explosion ( boom) and followed by another one ( boom )._

_" Princess Tryshen, come with me."said someone in an armor suit._

_" No, never." the princess said as she run to the castle. ( boom )_

_" Dad? What's happening."_

_" It probably of the... .. ... ..." My mad murmur._

_" Dad?"_

_" Come here, Ally." said my dad as she grabbed me upstairs._

_" Don't move."_

_It's been 5 minutes since my Dad left me, I look up to the window and there was a horrible scene. Kids we're crying in the fire, the adults we're trying hard to fight the intruders, using a stick. Screaming, Shouting, Crying. We're all over the place, it makes my ears hurt._

_Then I see Dallas, he was attack the intruders there we're about 50 of them._

_Swing, Swing, Swing. I saw Dallas as the 1st and 2nd try missed, and the 3rd time is hit in vertical point, as the soldiers collapsed. Clash. Dallas swing his sword as it caught by another sword._

_" Dallas." I said to myself_

_" Hiyahh." said someone as an explosion burst out in Dallas front._

_" Dallas." I yell and the others soldier we're pointing at me. I saw Dallas on the floor, barely alive, his body is trembling. As blood coming from him. The other soldier attack me with arrows, and the others come to my house with swords. I was trap if I move, I might Die._

_" Don't move." said the soldiers. If I don't stop them Dallas may Die. There only one thing I can do, It be horrid but it's the only way._

_I ran up the soldier and kick her to a sensitive area, as he drop he's sword, and I picked it out. The rest of the soldier come at me, and announce " kill him!"_

_I swing my sword, as it clash with another, I hit one soldier in he hit in the head, luckily he was still alive. I fight them, and moving outside to help Dallas._

_Clash, swing, I sent another sword flying don't know how. Swing, Swing, Swing, As my sword touch other and sent it flying. As I realized there are no more soldier, they we're in the floor drop dead, but I hope not._

_I got outside and the scenery is still the same, but now only a few soldier are up ahead. I help Dallas as I realize he lost so many blood, his blood dried out. There was no sign of a pulse, I keep searching anyway. The soldiers retreat as the De'Larosa Guards came._

_" Ally." my Dad said._

_" Dallas." I sob and show the body to my dad_

_" Ally, follow me."_

_I follow my dad as I carried Dallas. I carried Dallas and followed my Dad to the Sonic Castle_

_" Dallas." I said to myself sadly_

_" Where here. Ally..."_

_" I know, don't touch anything, don't go anywhere."_

_" Actually this time, I need you to follow me." my Dad said which unexpected._

_I follow my dad throughout the castle, it just look the same as the other castle I been to._

_We stop at a huge door. I look at my dad and notice that he's grinning. He slowly opened the door, and there it was. I don't really know how it words. It's in the myths but I never thought that it was true. It a was a little relic, It is an abandoned one it was the Relic or Resurrection. It an revive to anything even if the it's a skeleton._

* * *

_Sorry, I knew it wasn't really excited but these two characters will have a huge impact, and I need to explain how they meet, and in future chapter, I will explain something like how Dawson become king_

_Thanks for reading my story. I'm not really good at choosing words, but I hope you like it.._


	3. Wade Kingdom Part 1

_As I fell asleep I remember everything._

* * *

_Flash Back - ( continuing from chapter 1 )__Thanks for your support, I'm finally done with 2 chapters, I hope you like it_

* * *

_Wade Kingdom Part 1_

_I will update everyday from now on, but I will change it over time. This chapter is a Flash Back, I'm just practicing I hope you like it. This might be a short chapter and half of the story will not be talking about Ally and will tell in a normal p.o.v._

* * *

_" Where am I? I ask, As I found myself in a huge room alone, with paintings and over priced furniture._

_" You're finally awake., Princess" as the door opened and a guard came out._

_" Where am I?" I ask again, feeling a little dizzy and a little sore._

_" You're in the Wade Kingdom." said the guard._

_" Why am I here?" I ask very confuse. As I move and I fell more pain._

_" The royal wells tell you that, just rest for now and maybe in your rest you will remember." said the guard leaving._

_The guard was right, I need to rest I can't take the pain out._

* * *

_As we run outside the castle, there it was. A Zatorian, itself disguise as a dragon._

_" Princess, come on lets run." said Prince Austin. As the guards circle the creature, and the royal guards help us escape._

_" Where are we going?" I ask, as the one of the guard holding me tightly._

_" You to go to the Wade Kingdom." said the guard as they help us ride our horse._

_" Where's that?" I ask. I don't really ride horses that much._

_" Prince Austin, will know where it is, just followed." said the guards as I follow Prince Austin._

_" Go, Go, Go."_

_" Prince Austin wait, I can't ride that fast." I ask, as my back is sore from the rocky r_oad, and as the prince slow down a _little._

_As we entered the forest, it was dark, there were animals sound. It scared me but the prince didn't even noticed it. I heard crying noises in the bushes._

_" Princess, are you okay?" said the Prince. As I see a kingdom flag._

_" Yeah. Are we here yet?" I ask but not to buggy._

_" Yeah, a few minutes and were there."_

_Flash Back End_

* * *

_As I wake up, I was wondering what happen next. I opened the door, and there was a long hallway, very long that you i can't even see the end. I was wanderer where the other was, I walk to the long hallway, it been about an hour since I started walking, I still can't see the end._

_" This is confusing., I felt a little dizzy." I said to myself and collapsed_

* * *

I knew this chapter was short, I hope you like it

( Everyday Update 5:00 PM - 10:00 PM )


	4. Wade Kingdom Part 2 - Dez introduction

Thanks for supporting my story, i hope you like it.

* * *

Wade Kingdom Part 2/4

Every day update not unless. I warned before this chapter is not Ally speaking.

* * *

I sigh, thinking about her. Her my one and only life, but not we're separated. Her name was Carriere but I always called her Carrie. We we're forced to marry someone one. I the prince of Wade kingdom will marry Mindy of the Food kingdom, while Carrie will marry the prince from Wood Forest Kingdom, Elf Prince Nelson.

" King Dennis ." said one of my servants playing an instrument as he came with my father.

" Son, how's you been?" said my dad concern. My dad been traveling the south-eastern area since my Dad is a researcher king.

" Good, how's your research in the north-eastern area." I said looking out the window. The north-eastern area is like an abandoned castle, villages gone or destroyed, castle locked or abandoned, and no people is trusted. My dad uses a spell of protection if something came out.

" Good. Now what's up with that face the marriage is tomorrow." said My dad untying his cape. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. The idea of me and Princess Mindy is my dad's idea, we need resources to help us survive since the south-eastern area is the second most effect by the Zatorian.

" I'm so excited." I said pretending to be excited. I just wanted to live with Carrie playing Magician Guess?

" Good, now let's go to your mother." Dad said as we walk to mom's bedroom and the servant closed it.

We pass the long hall way to my mother room. My mother was with Princess Mindy. Mindy was a little chubby, she was pretty but she can't surpass Carrie look, she was wearing a white dress just like all the princess, but Carrie was different she don't wear dresses or gown. Carrie always wear pants and have weird appearances for all the royals, but for me she looked like an angel. Well, almost an angel, angel have wings and a halo on their head.

" Hi, there Darling." said Mindy kissing me on the cheeks. Mindy always call me darling, husband, and more. Carrie wouldn't call me that she would just yell at me loudly but I like that.

" Mindy, Hi." I said pretending to be happy. I wanted to see Carrie now, but we'd been preparing the last few thing for the marriage.

Mindy and I go to the Eden, the scenery was amazing it makes me happy but there something wrong about it. There was a small gazebos on the middle of the Eden. White silks and chair are everywhere, white carpet. The marriage color was white, it resembles the White Marriage Contract. White Marriage Contract means that the two lovers will send help if the castle or kingdom is attack or etc. The others are black,yellow, and green. Black Marriage is that the two lover kingdom is enemies, and can sabotage even the slightest things. The yellow is a sign of love war, and the other is a free war.

There is only one green marriage contract in the history, but I couldn't explain that now it's a longhistory.

" What should I were." I said forgotting about the marraiges contract.

" Red, of course." Mindy said hugging me I was a little shock okay a lot shock of the words Mindy said. A red in a marriage is a sign of death or a happy marraige. Death no way, but a happy marriage sure but Mindy will be the only happy in this marriage.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is short and bad I hope you like it.

Everyday update... ( 5:00 - 10:00 pm )


	5. Wade Kingdom Part 3 - Guess

Things are going well so I decided to continue.

* * *

Wade Kingdom Part 3/4 - Uninvited Guest at the Wedding.

* * *

It was almost time for the wedding and I was wearing a formal dress. Many people we're invited and many high-ranking people will officialy come.

5 hours left until my marriage, I felt nervous. I walk to the long hallway and saw someone in a white gown wearing a , silver tiara, and a glass slipper. I thought it was Mindy but it was another girl. She look pretty exhausted, she was breathing heavy. I carry her around to my parents and saw royals. 3 kings and 2 Queen and 4 prince and 1 princess is present.

" Mom." I said quietly opening the large door as the guest come closer to me.

" Princess Allyen." said one of the Kings which I realize that it was King Red since we have a contract just last month.

" Son! What are you doing here?" said My mom dusting the dust from my clothes.

" I just found someone." I said which one of the kings carry her and put her on the stool.

" Prince Dez, It's nice seeing you around." said the queens appropriate greet me.

" Dez, it's time for your wedding you should find the wizards." Mom said as she push me away to the long hallway.

I tried to hear what they're seeing but it's was so quiet or because our wizard put a sound-proof spell. I remember what the wizard say it was in Erycina language. As I remember it was " Ogg - Mikado - Spell - Ohm - Sound. Yeah I know wizards are weird.

" Prince Dez let's go." said someone who startle me and found out it was just Fenneck the Wizard. The wizard did something to me. Arrange my messy hair, look my sharp clothes more sharper, and more. Hour pass since I found the girl and that's the only thing I could think of. She just look like Carrie except for the chestnut colored hair and height.

Carries use to tell me that she have a sister but I never meet him and Carrie to since they we're apart since they we're born probably because it was time of the Technology War 16 years ago but the kingdom just found out that it was just a telepathic spell which only wizard can use.

It was time for the wedding and the whole time I was just thinking about Carrie in my bed. I come to the Eden and saw a lot of people. Instrument is playing when the other part of the family walk to the white carpet to their sit.

It was finally time for me to walk to the gazebos and I felt a little nervous. This time more instruments we're playing and circle water come out or as it known as bubbles when I walk half of the carpet.

Princess Mindy come out with a red dress and a white roses, I didn't she's beautiful.

As Princess Mindy or later to be known Queen Mindy Wade of the Cassidy Tower done walking the ceremonies began. The priest began to speak his bow and ours too until it was time to kiss but the priest said one last word.

" Do anyone object." said the priest and one hand in the air come out from nowhere.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story

It's not gonna be everyday update but It's not gonna be monthy and weekly too. It just random update.

It's short but I hope you like it.


	6. Authors Note

Author notes

Thanks for ready my story and supporting me but my next update wil be in 10/2/14. So next month. For waiting I would write a long chapter ( Wade Kingdom Part 4 )about 5000 - 10,000 words. Probably 7000.

Bye, toodles.

You can read my other story, Friday updates

Austin and Ally -

Once Upon A Time ( Fantasy, Romance, and others )

Friday Update - 5 pm/10 pm


End file.
